Kazu: The Twisted Time
by KazuGroup
Summary: A story where young lad named Kazu, known to be as the Chosen One, who is responsible to stop the evil plantation, Kamila the vampire queen, from re-awakening and dragging the world into complete darkness. A mysterious person from Past Time has time travel to the future to re-wake Kamila and free her from her seal.
1. Chapter 1

**Kazu: The Twisted Time**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Short after the devilish queen of all vampires, Kamila has been defeated, the peace once again restored. The blissful city of Star Kingdom and the rest of the world now no longer under threat of her evil dark goal. But however, Kazu and his friends have not aware, that on their time travel to the past, in order to limit Kamila's strength, has become the start point of twisting time event.

After Kazu and the rest has returned to the future, a mystery young girl slowly walking toward a stranded pond within the forest, and then slowly falls onto the ground, and she looks very ill. Then she slowly crawls to the pond, and soaked her hands with water, and wiped her face soaked by blood. As she is wiping her face, suddenly the pond emits a bright light and energy, causing her slightly stunned. Followed up by strong wind caused by the energy, a golden key floats out from the pond. She slowly grabs the key and kept it within her grasp for a while. The she slowly widen her palms, and observed the key, and found that the key is has Sun marking on its top. "This can't be…" "Could be it this is the key?", the questions played in her mind. "Is this the legendary Solar Key?" she mumbled.

The key suddenly glows, and its power causes her wounds disappears within seconds. She slowly stand up, and observed her completely healed wounds. "This key… really possesses tremendous power" she chuckled. She quickly kept the key in her school uniform and walks due north of the forest, where The Sacred House is located. The Sacred House is known to be the library owned by Saizer, the greatest and strongest sorcerer ever lived. No one has been permitted to enter the library, but only Saizer himself. As she walked past by the The Sacred House, she took a quick glance to it. Suddenly, the key start to glow warmly, and she quickly took the key out from her uniform. "Hmmm.." she wondered. She then walks close to The Sacred House, and walk around it, trying to figure out why the key glows.

Around The Sacred House, she has found 3 doors that will lead into the house, the first two doors she has found has Moon and Star symbol on top of it. And as she moves to the front side of the house, she found a door, with Sun symbol marked above. As she walks to the door, the Solar Key glows even brighter. She then slowly insert the key into the keyhole, and amazingly the door sudden unlocks. "This key allows me to enter this house, soon, the secret that Saizer-sensei has been kept away from public, I shall know soon" she mumbled. As she walked deep into the house, she found a large sphere hall where the book shelves are stacked high on top of each other. "There's lot of books here, and yet so damn high. I guess I'll fly and random grab some of them" she said.

Strangely, she tried to use her magical power to float but it can't, and any of her magical powers are working as she stood in the library. "This library must be surrounded by Saizer sensei's barrier, damn it." she mumbled again. "The hell how could a person get a book but if the person can't fly, what a joke". she says angrily. As she was furious about it, the incident she had earlier till she got hurt came back into her mind, and she has been trying to figure out who is the person that hurt her. Suddenly, a book from third top shelf fly came to her. "What.. is this how the library works?" she questioned. She slowly grabs the book where the title says "The Book of Destiny". She slowly walks to nearby table and reads the book. As she's reading the book, she has found out The Sealed One (Kamila) has turned into stone as she was cursed with 5 elemental seal casted by Saizer during final battle.

"The Sealed One will only be awaken if 5 elemental seal were released by strongest descendants available during the Current Time, and they have to be a sinner to do so. The ceremony has to be done during Solar Eclipse" she says while reading the book. Below of the current page she was reading, attached the magical date box of Solar Eclipse, and "15 August 2013" was written on it. "So that when it will happen" she figured. She then flips to the next page where a picture was attached, and she quickly stood up causing her chair to fall behind. "Impossible!?" she shocked. "It can't be…" she questions. Below of the picture told a story where Kazu has time travelled back to the past, and the next page is a blank page.

"So, that's how it is huh? Damn that Chosen One and Saizer. I shall have my revenge by awaken The Sealed One" she said angrily. "But the question is, how to get to the Current Time.." she wondered. Another book slowly flies towards her, where the title of the book is "The Book of Universe". She quickly flips thru pages till she finally found "Time Travelling". According to the book, the traveller must either have the Time Card or The Legendary Keys to be able to time travel. She quickly took the books outside the library and searches in the book for key release incantation. She found it and recites the incantation "Key that hold the power of Solar, borrow me your power, conceal your true form before me, RELEASE!".

The Solar Key transformed into Solar Staff right after she read the release incanation. "Now, it's time to make some travelling". "Solar key that possess power of Sun, Sun that witnessed every time and events, bring me forth to the Current Time, where The Sealed One, resides.." said says the incantation. Later then, a strong energy generated from the Staff and covers her, and she closes her eyes tight. Then the energy fades slowly in the air and the Staff reverts back to its key form. She opened her eyes, but it seems nothing was changed. "Huh, it doesn't work. Stupid garbage of magic. I should've known" she fussed. "Such waste of time" she started walk due north of the forest along the pavement walk. As she walks along the pavement, she finally reached an open spot where she seem doesn't recall to have such place before. "That's weird, there's no such place before" she wondered and walked further. She then finally found a roundabout, with a statue at the center of it. She quickly recognizes the statue, and opened the Book of Destiny, and flips to the page where she had found the picture. "This is it, so the time travelling works after all" she grinned. She looked up on the statue and says "The Sealed One, finally, I've come forth to you". "Soon, I shall have you released, and you shall continue your dreams, while I shall have my revenge, hahaha!" she laughed sinisterly.

"Now, time to find those descendants and turn them into sinners" she smiled. She then looked into the Book of Universe. She finally found something in the book and quickly refers into the Book of Destiny. She smiled and says while looking at The Sealed One, "So, in order to release the Five Elemental Seal Curse can only be done by strongest heir or available descendants huh?". "As starting, I shall hunt down demon heir for you The Sealed One. Rias Gremory, shall be your sinner soon.." said her while grinning evilly. As she leaves the statue, the statue eyes suddenly glows red.

"Is something wrong Kazu?" says Hikari, while serving Kazu his favourite tea at The Coffee Café shop. Kazu, who is stunned and silently says "Kamila… is re-awakening.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kazu: The Twisted Time**

Chapter 2: The Sealed One awakens

"Kamila… is re-awakening.." says Kazu, stunned by sudden dark energy released in the midair. "But how? Impossible! Our kingdom creator Saizer-sama has cursed sealed her on the last battle, there's no way she would re-awaken after that!" shriek Hikari. "Well, things got different now, I swear I sensed her power earlier.." says Kazu, while sipping the tea Hikari had served. "Maybe it's the best if we ask Youmi-sama about this, she's a priestess after all" says Kazu, while placing down the teacup.

"Mika-san, I'm going to follow Kazu-kun to the castle.." shouts Hikari toward The Coffee Café owner, Mika. "Sure, be back quick as soon as you done!" Mika smiled. Then, both Kazu and Hikari quickly rushed to the large castle City of Wind. As soon as Kazu and Hikari walked down the castle's main hall, the maids working there greets for the arrival. They quickly rushed to the castle's middle wing building, where The Star Kingdom Priestess resides. They finally arrived to the priestess room, but the priestess weren't there, only a maid who was on duty cleaning her room. "Inari-san, do you see Youmi-sama? I need to find her quick!" urges Kazu. Inari the maid then replies "I think I saw her by the castle's Pond of Bliss few minutes ago, though I'm not sure if she st.." and then stopped as Kazu quickly left the room. They quickly rushed to the Pond of Bliss, where Saizer, the greatest sorcerer ever lived, always hangs there. As they walked down the corridor that connected to the East Wing building, Kazu and Hikari saw Youmi feeding the fishes. They carefully step on the pond's step stone walking towards her.

"Youmi-sama!" shouts Kazu. "Ah Kazu-kun, I was expecting you here" says her. "Earlier, I have felt Kamila's energy was spreading in the midair" says Kazu but then interrupted by Youmi. "Yes it was from Kamila indeed, no further doubt. She will be re-awaken soon" says Youmi. Kazu stunned and asks "But how such thing will happen sama?". "This might have to do with the mysterious person who just came into the kingdom" she replied. Kazu became confused and says "Mysterious person?". Youmi then stop feeding the fishes and faces Kazu, "Yes a mysterious person. Other than Kamila's energy was released within midair, I've sensed a tremendous power, a power that I familiar so much, which it was no mistaken could be The Solar Key". "The Solar Key? Sounds familiar" says Kazu while looking at Hikari, trying to recalling on something.

"Long long time ago, aside of Creator's Star Key, he also have made, The Sun Key. The Sun Key is no differ than Star Key, except The Sun Key isn't usable to activate the Star Cards, it's more to equalize each power available around us" Youmi explained. "Equalize power?" asks Kazu. "As in Star Cards, in order to equalize their power, except passive ones, The Void is made. This is similar like The Sun Key, on our sky there's always Sun, Moon and Star" Youmi explained further. "Just to equalize power, seem like this key can't do much damage or anything" said Kazu, bluntly. "You're wrong Kazu-kun, the key isn't useless after all. It capables to allow someone to have immortality, time travelling, or more, and it depends what intention of the user. If the key ever falls into the wrong hands, the user could simply change everything as the user wished" said Youmi with a little stressed tone. "And apparently, someone else has the key" says Hikari. Kazu and others went silent still for a while, while slow breeze is blowing towards them. "Anyhow Kazu-kun, you should head to The Sacred House, I'm sure there are answers there" says Youmi. "Alright, I'll be going now. The sooner the better" says Kazu.

"Issei, I will be heading back to the old schoolhouse okay?" says Rias smiling towards Issei. "Okay prez!" says Issei. As Rias started to walk towards to the old schoolhouse, "Hnnn, what is this feeling?" says Rias, as she felt something wrong will be happened, and she quickly took a quick glance around her, but nothing was there except herself. "Maybe it's just me thinking too much" mumbles Rias. She finally reaches the old schoolhouse and flicks on the switch, but the lights didn't light up. "Maybe the circuit breaker blew up again. After all this school house is old" she thought. While she walks to her table with a candle lit up with her that she have brought along, suddenly an unknown female voice greets her. "It's good to meet you, Rias Gremory" says the voice. Rias shocked and quickly turn behind, and she saw the mysterious person in hoodie jacket, that appeared before The Sealed One statue before. "Who are you, and how did you get in here!?" shout Rias. "Save the introduction phase later Rias, I have bigger task here. I'm here to capture you and make you as sinner for The Sealed One" she threats Rias.

Rias however, chuckled by the person, "Capture me? I'm the current underworld's queen. Don't underestimate me" warned Rias. The person stood up and glares at Rias, "Underestimate you? No dear not at all. I'm sure you're the one who underestimated me. Enough chit chat, now come along Rias dear" the person chuckled. "No you won't be taking me anywhere" shout Rias, then she quickly uses her Power of Destruction and hits the mystery person. The attack has caused the several items in the living room broke apart, and the person vanished. "I told you, don't underestimate me" says Rias. She then about to sit down, but suddenly the mystery person caught her from behind. "Underestimate what, Rias dear" chuckled the person. Rias shocked by surprise and struggles to get loose from the person, and then she attempted to use her power again. "Using your power's again Rias, sorry I can't let that happen now" the person whispered at her ear while grabbing Rias's neck hard. In the same time The Sun Key on the person's chest glows. "I can't use my powers, what have you done!?" shout Rias. "Don't worry dear, I just used my Sun Key power to suppress your puny demonic power of yours. You should know better about this. Now come along" says the person while dragging her outside.

"Prez, Prez" shout Issei as he saw Rias is being dragged by an unknown lady figure. "Oh here comes the hindrance.." the person chuckled. "Oh my, oh my, where do you think you would drag our prez to?" chuckled Akeno. "To where The Sealed One resides" says the person, grinning. "Let go of our prez, or else we will beat you up" says Issei bluntly. However, the person stood still and then glares at Issei and the rest. "Another fight? Fine, just this once" said the person chuckled. She immediately waves her hand as she was pushing something, in the same time, a large amount of energy rushes toward Issei and the rest, causing they to pushed backwards quite a distance. "Issei!" shout Rias. "Now to the Star Kingdom dear" says the person, as the Sun Key glows bright and both of them slowly disappears. Issei then later stood up and saw both of the person and Rias has gone, and screamed "Prez!".

While at the Star Kingdom castle's Pond of Bliss, Youmi suddenly turns silent. "That person, is back again" she says silently. Rias and the mystery person now arrived then appeared in front of The Sealed One statue. "Before we proceed Rias, thank you for your services to allow me to re-awaken The Sealed One. "Let me go!" struggle Rias. The person then lifts up Rias right hand by force, and widens her palm, while slowly pushing Rias toward The Sealed One statue hand slot. As Rias's palm touches the hand slot, Rias screamed in pain as her Power of Destruction gushes out along with her blood, and blood flows thru the statue blood path and end to her statue's mouth. The Sealed One statue eyes opened, and the person pull back Rias's hand away from the slot, while watching the statue cracks, in the same time the Fire symbol on the statue's chest disappear. "What's happening?" shout Rias in pain. "Behold, the re-awakening, of The Sealed One, Mistress Kamila!" says the person with joy.

Kamila now is free from her curse that turned her into stone, and in the same time, she shrieks semi demonic-vampire voice into the sunset air. Youmi who still near the Pond of Bliss, and Kazu who was taking a nap at City of Wind's lake, but suddenly wake up by surprise, and both of them says spontaneously, "The Sealed One, has awaken!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kazu: The Twisted Time**

Chapter 3: The Sinner

"The Sealed One, has awaken!" says both Youmi and Kazu simultaneously. While at the north east of The City of Wind, where The Sealed one is located, the mystery person and her captive, Rias, both are looking at the sealed one, as she screams into the air with her semi demonic-voice. "Finally, Mistress Kamila has awaken. Now it's dooms-day to Star Kingdom and everything in the world!" says the mystery person proudly. But somehow, as soon as The Sealed One silent down, she remain stood still, frozen, as she still a statue, even though the statue is breathing.

"What? How!? She should have been awakened!" says the mystery person angrily. "Hah haha, looks like your efforts are wasted. Now release me!" says Rias. "Quiet you, demon!" says the mystery person angrily. She quickly opens the book of universe, and searches for something, then says "Perhaps, the awakening isn't yet completed. Damn this curse, looks like I need another 4 descendants to fully release Mistress Kamila". As she closes the book, she suddenly hears footsteps rushing towards them. "We have a company, we must move now" says her while The Sun Key transforms into a staff, then she waved it creating teleportation mist and disappears along with The Sealed One. While nearby The Sacred House, Kazu is rushing towards the junction along with Hikari."I sensed a strong magic, not far from here" shouts Kazu. As soon as they reached there, it was too late for them, as the statue, the mystery person including Rias has disappeared.

"So it was true…" says Kazu, shocked as the statue has disappeared from its origin location. "What should we do, Kazu-kun" says Hikari, while having a serious look towards Kazu. "We must tell Youmi-sama quickly" replies Kazu. They quickly rushed back to Star Kingdom's Castle which not too far away from their current location. While the mystery person and the rest, they was teleported into an abandoned fortress, far south from the City of Wind. As soon as the mist clears, Rias once again shouted "Let me go!", but the mystery person ignores her, while walking towards the breathing statue. "Oh Mistress Kamila, I swear, for you, I will get all the sinners, and soon, you shall rise and claim the world.." says her. She then touched the statue's hand, and suddenly, the statue eyes glows red and she immediately zapped into some sort of illusion of view, represents The Sealed One memory or thoughts. In the view, she saw a temple filled with masks, hanged next to each other. Then she saw The Sealed One grabbed one mask, with a gem slot on its forehead. Suddenly, the Sealed One in the view speaks to her "Grab this mask, and bring forward to me. This mask, will help your journey to get more sinners". The mystery person quickly releases her grab from the statue's hand, and fell backwards. She sat still for a moment, while breathing heavily looking at the statue's eyes, which the red glow slowly dims. "Mistress Kamila, if is that your favor, I shall fulfill it" says her.

While at the Star Kingdom's Castle, Youmi, Kazu and Hikari we're discussing at the rest house nearby the castle's mini waterfall. "So she is indeed awaken without any doubt" says Youmi. "Yeah… What should we do Youmi-sama? Is it too late?" says Kazu. "No, it's not yet too late. I strongly thought that she still haven't fully awaken, as the city haven't been covered into darkness yet" says Youmi. Kazu and Hikari nods slowly as they hears Youmi's explaination. Suddenly, a demonic magic circle appears infront of them, and a mini holographic white haired women appears. Youmi, Kazu and Hikari are shocked with the hollowgraphic presence. "I hope I'm not disturbing all of you" says the hologram. "No you're are not indeed. What seems to be the problem, demon?" says Youmi. Both Kazu and Hikari once again shocked as Youmi mentioned "Demon" while talking to the hologram.

"Let me introduce first, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge, but call me Grayfia. I've contacted with all of you, because our Underworld Heir has been captured someone originates from your very own place" says Grayfia. "I see, is that so..?" says Youmi. Kazu and Hikari still remains silent and hears every each conversation held between Grayfia and Youmi. "Do you know anything about this, The Great Priestess?" asks Grayfia. Youmi looks towards the hologram and says "Please, call me Youmi. And yes, I do indeed know something about this. This has to be something with the awakening of The Sealed One". "Care to explain, Youmi?" says Grayfia gently. Youmi slowly sits on the bench, and takes a deep breath. "It seems your Underworld Heir, Rias Gremory if I was not mistaken, is the sinner that must have awaken The Sealed One. In order for Sealed One to fully awaken, she needs 5 sinners. Each one of them originates from demon family, vampire family, fallen angels family, human-gods family, and last but not least, she would require, The Sealer to unlock her power, which until today remains unknown" explains Youmi.

"I understand, but what it have to do with Rias anyway? Why not everyone else?" asks Grayfia. "As you see, only the strongest ones are the best candidates in order to successfully undo the _Five Elemental Seal_. For sure the mystery person didn't choose your husband, Lucifer, as in our world, Lucifer has been killed by Sealed One" says Youmi. "What will happen if The Sealed One awakens?" asks Grayfia. Youmi quickly replies "When she awakens, she will claim everything in the world, from dimensions, everything, including your Underworld. Everyone will be immerse into pure darkness, and chaos shall never ends. She will rise as the truly powerful god of all gods ever existed". Grayfia and everyone turns silent for a while. "Then, what could we do to help you to stop this from happening? In the same time we will be looking for Rias too" says Grayfia. But before Youmi could reply, another mini hologram pops in. "What now, damn these miniature holograms. Spoiling the suspense" brags Hikari.

"Apology for interrupting The Great Priestess, but I have something important to report" says the 2nd hologram, appears to be a ninja-like person. "Please continue" says Youmi while looking at the 2nd hologram. "I would like to report that a mysterious figure has breached into Konoha, and stole something from Uzumaki's Mask Temple" says the 2nd hologram. Grayfia and the 2nd hologram stares each other, and she quickly says "What is he talking about". "Apparently, the mystery person has taken a mask. From what I know the mask is known as _The Apophis's Mask_, that would convert anyone who once have wear it, to become a sinner" explains Youmi. "Rias is going to be a sinner!? We must stop that from happening" says Grayfia, shocked. "Unfortunately yes, the only way to stop it is to prevent the mystery person from getting other sinners" says Youmi with serious face. "I see. I will be contacting you from time to time for updates. Good day to all of you" says Grayfia, whom bows slightly, then her hologram disappears.

"Kazu, as for you, head to The Sacred House immediately, and seek any information for the sinners. I'm sure the answer should be there" says Youmi while slowly stands up. "Yes sama" says Kazu, then both Kazu and Hikari bowing slightly then quickly walks away. "In the name of Mistress Kamila, whom will become one with Apophis, I turn you into a sinner" says the mystery person while moves the mask close to Rias's face. "No, don't, don't!" screams Rias, while she was chained down on the floor. The mystery person finally wears Rias the mask, and Rias's eyes which is visible from the mask's eye opening, turns into red and stops struggling. The mystery person takes off the mask, and Rias stood up and easily pulled the chain attached cuffs off. "Who do you serve, _Tsumibito_?" asks the mystery person. "I serve, the only, great Mistress Kamila, and also you!" says Rias, grinning evilly towards the mystery person.

"Good. Now follow me and help me, capturing the second sinner, next. For the glory of Mistress Kamila" says the mystery person. The mystery person and Rias looked at The Sealed One, while the statue eye glows red again, and a dim evil laugh could be heard, echoing the entire fortress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kazu: The Twisted Time**

Chapter 4: Inevitable Vision

"Now, it's time to get our 2nd tsumibito" says the mystery person. "Right sama" says Rias. The mystery person and Rias slowly fades into teleportation mist, that will brings them to their next sinner target. While on the City of Wind castle, Youmi and Grayfia were talking to each other. "The question is, who is the next their target?" asks Grafia to Youmi. Youmi stares into the pond for a while, backfacing Grayfia's mini hologram, and replies with slow tone "I don't know. Let's just hope The Sacred House has the answers".

Meanwhile, Kazu and Hikari is walking towards The Sacred House. As they reached the site, they slowly moves forward to a door with Star crest crafted above the door, and the door has no keyhole. Kazu slowly touches his palm and says "Here comes The Chosen One, to enter". As soon as he finishes, the door magically unlocks and opens a little, allowing both Kazu and Hikari to enter. Both of them enters and walks along the short tunnel till they reached the end, where a massive hall full with book racks ahead of them. Hikari slowly sits down on nearby study table while Kazu is walking to the center of the hall, right in the middle of Saizer's magical crest crafted on the floor. The Book of Universe quickly came fly from the 3rd level shelf toward Kazu, and he immediately grabs it. Then Kazu slowly sits with Hikari.

"This book must contain the answers" says Kazu. Hikari is still looking around the library as he is amazed with the scenery of it, since it was his first time to be able to enter the legendary Sacred House. "So this is where all the information you can retrieve?" asks Hikari. "Yes The Sacred House keeps all sorts of data throughout the world, from dimensions to dimensions, specially created by The Creator" says Kazu while his eyes skimming on the pages. Then suddenly Kazu is staring on a page, as he is giving full attention to it. "Found something, Kazu-kun?" asks Hikari, while he peeks the book. "Yeah, looks like the targets is across the dimensions. We need to get back to Youmi-sama quickly" says Kazu while he quickly stands up and rushes to the door. Hikari immediately does the same as Kazu. Meanwhile as for mystery person and Rias, they have reached an empty dimension. "Hah, sounds like a garbage boring ghost town here" says Rias, while grinning as she finds the town is empty. "Let's not stay longer here. Quickly find the tsumibito. Make sure he's alive" says mystery person. "Alright alright, geez" says Rias before she splits up from mystery person.

"Indeed the sinner are living in separate dimensions, but we still don't know who they are" says Youmi while she's staring into the Book of Universe. "If the book could be a little more specific, ugh" says Kazu with a little disappointed. "Don't give up, try look harder. I'm sure the answer is right there" says mini hologram Grayfia. While Youmi is reading further of the book, Kazu threw a stone into the pond, as he's chattering about something. "Of course! These are the answers after all" says Youmi. Kazu and Hikari quickly moves closer to Youmi and listens. "As the book says, she would require 5 sinners. They are: Fire, Earth, Water, Light and Thunder. These are the same seals applied on The Sealed One" explains Youmi. "But what does that even mean?" asks Hikari. "Sorry to interrupt, but I believe Rias was the candidate for Fire, as she possesses fire-derived power" says Grayfia. "Indeed that is true Grayfia. Rias-san was the candidate for fire. So there's no doubt that they will after new candidate now" explains Youmi. "Youmi-sama, is there a way to know who are the candidates?" asks Kazu, but Youmi just stares at Kazu.

"Yuki, say aaaaaaaah" says Yuno. Yuki opens his mouth allowing Yuno to feed a cake into his mouth. Yuki then savors the cake happily. "It's feels great to have you to control this world with you Yuno" says Yuki. "Yes Yuki love, only us in this world" says Yuno, while hugging Yuki and tries to kisses him. "You're not really alone in this world, actually" a sudden voice echoes within the air. Yuki and Yuno both shocked with the sudden voice emerges from the nowhere. "Who said that!?" says Yuno, and stands up guarding Yuki from any possible threat. "Up here.." says the mystery person on the tree, full cloaked and her face was hidden, and is holding The Sun Staff. "How did you get here! This world supposed to be only us alone in here" says Yuno furiously. "Who are you, and why you came here" shouts Yuki. "I've come here, for you, Amano Yukiteru, or, should I say, the candidate for Lightning" says the mystery person in threatening voice. "What? Me?" says Yuki, shocked. "Yes you. You shall serve Mistress Kamila now, and be her Tsumibito" says the mystery person while jumped down from the tree.

"Don't come near any closer, or else I will kill you" says Yuno, furiously and she widens her eyes. However, the mystery person ignores her warn and slowly walks towards Yuki. "You've chosen death then" says Yuno. She quickly took out her butterfly knives and runs toward the mystery person in a flash. The mystery person however, dodged the attack by side stepping aside, and quickly slaps Yuno away causing Yuno to be thrown away for a quite distance. "Insolent girl, there's a lot of difference between you and me, in strength" says the mystery person. Yuki tries to flee but somehow his legs are stuck into the ground, and below his legs a sun magic circle formed. "Going somewhere Yuki? You're not going anywhere, not until I turn you into Tsumibito" says the mystery person while pulling The Apophes Mask out from her cloak. "Yuno!" shouts Yuki as he watches Yuno trying to stand up, bearing the pain. As the mystery person moves the mask closer towards Yukiteru's face, Yuno tries to attack her from behind. But however, a strong dark flare moves towards her and exploded as soon as it touches Yuno.

"Ahahaha, that was fun" laughs Rias happily, as she blown Yuno down to the ground. "Yuno!, damn you crimson haired girl" curses Yuki while looking at Rias angrily. Rias stares at Yuki with an evil smile, and her eyes glows red for few seconds. "Now, it's time for you to join us" says the mystery person while wears Yuki the mask. Yuki screams as the mystery person puts the mask onto his face. Meanwhile at the City of Wind's castle, as Youmi is busy reading and Hikari is talking with Grayfia, Kazu suddenly went into a trans, that brought him into some kind of day dream. "What? Where am I?" says Kazu in the dream, as he was in some place that has been damaged badly. He then saw on the sky, the sun eclipse has aligned with the moon. Then he saw Kamila with The Sun Staff and Mask of Apophes along with her, moving towards a cliff. She then wears the mask, in the same time he saw Rias and 4 blurry sinners we're holding The Sun Staff. "Now, the world, IS MINE!" says Kamila, as the mask forehead glows brighter and brighter followed up by The Sun Staff. "No, this can't be happening, no no no!" says Kazu while closing his eyes, then as soon as he opens his eyes, he realized that everyone is looking at him.

"Something wrong, Kazu-kun?" says Hikari. "I saw… I saw… Kamila became a god on sun eclipse day" says Kazu trembling. "Then we don't have much time" says Youmi. "But however I have several news" says Youmi again. "What are they Youmi-sama" asks Kazu while still trembling. "Firstly, its an unfortunate as I've predicted that they have might already got their 2nd target" says Youmi while looking seriously at everyone. "SHIT!" says Hikari. "But however, I've predicted they may target the next candidate, which would might be Light. The only strongest candidate for Light should be Angel" says Youmi. "Angel?" says both Kazu and Hikari simultaneously. "Yes Angel. She should be in Fairy Tail Dimension. I want you to go there, gain her trust, and protect her at all cost. But before that, I will send you to a dimension, and aid this person immediately!" demands Youmi. "Yes Youmi-sama" says Kazu then bows.

"Who do you serve, 2nd Tsumibito?" asks the mystery person to Yuki. Yuki's eyes glows red for a few seconds and replies "The only Great Mistress Kamila, and you!" says Yuki, grinning. While Yuno, whom is covered with blood, weakly lifts her hand and calls out Yuki's name. But however, Yuki didn't respond to her call, and Yuno sees Yuki is fading along with Rias and mystery person within teleportation mist. "Yuki…." Cries Yuno and then faints.


End file.
